


Happy Anniversary

by Pokemook530



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Today is his and Ferdinand’s five year anniversary so Valiente want’s everything to be special. After five years of dating, Valiente thinks it’s the perfect time to pop the question.
Relationships: Ferdinand/Valiente (Ferdinand)
Kudos: 4





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand in is human form is 6’8 in height with warm fair skin and blue eyes. He is extremely muscular.
> 
> Valiente is 6’4 with a darker skin tone and silver eyes.

The morning sun was rising high in sky, bathing everything in a blanket of warm light. The birds started to sing their morning songs as the a gentle breeze was blowing, filling the air with the smell of morning dew.

A thin ray of light was poking through the window of a bedroom right in the eye of a Valiente. He grunted as sat up in the bed and his muscles flexed with each movement. He looked over and saw that his boyfriend Ferdinand was not there.

“Ferdinand.” Valiente said getting up from the bed and walking out the door. His nose than picked up the scent of beacon so he walked to the kitchen where he saw Ferdinand cooking breakfast.

Valiente leaned against the wall as he watched his boyfriend hum the song “Home” by Nick Jonas. Ferdinand was 6’8 way taller than Valiente who was 6’4, bulkier too as Ferdinand would weightlift to build his self confidence. His short shiny black hair was in complete disarray from the bed and he was wearing only black briefs.

Valiente slowly creeped up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his hand around Ferdinand’s waist which caused the larger man to jump and let out a girly eep. He turned his head and saw Valiente smirking at him.

“Val, please don’t do that. That’s dangerous.” Ferdinand said in a gentle voice.

“Sorry babe, I couldn’t resist.” Valiente said than he starting to grind his crotch up against Ferdinand’s butt which caused him to blush really hard.

“V..Valiente, what are you doing?”

“Happy Anniversary Ferdinand. Can I give you, your gift?” Ferdinand turned down the heat and pushed Valiente off him which confused him.

“D..don’t d..d...do that.” Ferdinand was stuttering which Valiente saw adorable.

“You are so cute when you stutter.” Valiente said as a loud ding was heard. Ferdinand saw it was his pink iPhone and picked it up to see what it was. Ounce Ferdinand saw what it was he gave a big smile.

“What was it honey?” Valiente asked

“A new shipment of flowers have arrived. Just in time too!” Ferdinand said. Valiente smiled at how his gentle giant boyfriend would get excited over flowers. Ferdinand owned a flower shop down in town where plenty of beautiful flowers grow.

“This is amazing!” Ferdinand said.

“

Valiente walked closer to Ferdinand and the pair hugged each other for a long time. They stayed that way until Ferdinand’s phone started to ring, they separated and he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Ferd, how ya doing buddy?” A female voice said which the couple recognized as Lupe’s.

“Lupe, oh my gosh hi!” Ferdinand said and Valiente walked back upstairs to get dressed. While he was doing so he was thinking about what to do for Ferdinand for their anniversary.

Than it hit him, he’s going to propose to Ferdinand. They have been dating for years and he thinks it’s time they take that next step in their relationship. But first he needs to ask permission from Ferdinand’s father Raf. After getting dressed and grabbing his phone and bag he walked down the stairs.

“

“Where are you going sweetie?” Ferdinand said through a bite of jam filled toast.

“I was going to take care of some things today, so I’m gonna be late tonight okay.” Valiente said walking over and giving Ferdinand a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay love you.”

“Love you too babe, bye.” Valiente said walking out the front door and began to walk. The first place he’s going to go is to Raf’s house.


End file.
